


stowaway

by watername



Category: Firefly, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: oh, a reaver is a terrible thing (sense8/firefly fusion)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from **thatdarkhairedgirl** : sense8 firefly au. in any combination you prefer. :P

1\. oh, a reaver is a terrible thing to regular folk, but if you ask a musician in st. albans, an alliance officer in hera, a business woman in persephone, a thief in bellerophon, they are far worse than you can ever imagine. 

2\. kala was set to marry a man rich in both kindness and wealth, and be loved easily for the rest of her days, but instead she has found herself checking drinks for poisons, and wiping mud from her neck every other day. 

3\. miranda was a haven, once, for people like them. jonas is dying, and angelica is bloodied and feral beside him. he grabs will’s hand and begs him never to go there. begs him never to look at a reaver’s face.

4\. felix’s eyes light up when wolfgang finally explains it, their chance to get off-planet, their chance to see that glowing lake at ariel. his joy is infectious and lito and capheus are pulled to him, pulled to his happiness like they are on a string.

5\. he does. the reaver falls at riley’s hand and will won’t - he  _won’t_  - he  _can’t -_

6\. the whole verse is out there, but nomi sits besides sun and says there’s nowhere else she’d rather be than the darkest corner of persephone. 

7\. there are drugs to quiet, but it has survived and so has will. oh, a reaver is a terrible thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am tempted to write more in this, but i really would have to love making will suffer. so it's a 50/50 chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really did not expect the interest the first chapter got! i'm so flattered, and i hope this little follow-up will be enjoyed as i figure out what direction i'd like to take this in. thank you for reading!

Hauling is a lonely business, but Zeke has never minded it much. Landing planetside once or twice a month sustains the need inherent in all men, Bodie says, all pompous-like and easy to ignore, but Min'll tell him clean, can't have a captain going bugshit, and - well, you can't argue with that. He goes and gets his boots in the dust, exchanges goods and words and, if his luck holds, some bodily fluids - and then he's just like that, he's back. Up in the air, up in the black in a tin pot of a ship that he can't say he loves, but that's only because love is a fickle thing. Zeke is as steady as they come. 

They're a week out from the latest round of acquiring, when a voice crackles over the comm unit and disturbs Zeke's chew-cud thoughts. It's abrupt enough to wake up Min from their hammock, to boot, and seeing his pilot rub their eyes like a damn kid has a worn smile clamber up his lips before he knows better.  

The voice out of the black is female, popping in and out, so she must be at a distance. She's got a light accent to her he's never heard before, but it reminds him of birds going south before winter sets in, fluttering away with the cold pricking at their feathers. 

"Hello - hello, come in. Is anyone t -?"

The static cuts her out awkward; the couple of words are clear enough, sounding like urgency nipping at her heels, if he's reading her right, but Zeke likes a second opinion. Min runs a hand through their hair and shakes their head briefly before yawning. Min never did like to dampen their noises, and the next transmission still dropping up and down like a duck after a minnow is barely heard: 

"- change -rse.  Repeat, change your co - there - "

His eyebrows prickle at each other, the intermittent voice sounding worn thin and grasping. Zeke has been known to indulge the small weed of curiosity, and this seems as good a time as any, but Min's already shouldering past him with a curse and reaches over to flick things off. 

He shrugs. The comm blips, the rest of the transmission stays unheard. They go about their way. 

* * *

They're on some desolate moon Wolfgang had sworn by, and Nomi is digging into their secondhand system with a deftness alien to Riley's hands. 

"They turned off," she says, disbelieving. "I don't have anything; there's no way to get past that..."

Riley silently gets up from the operator's seat, and heads below deck. She picks up the needle and starts filling it as quick as she can when she walks into the silent, weighted room where Will is only just beginning to rustle. His lips are dry when he licks at them, and his eyes look for hers with growing awareness. 

"Did we find them?" he asks, the thirst adding a rasp to his voice.  

Nodding, she brushes his hair away from his head in answer. Her silence is noticed first, and the needle quickly follows, and his eyes sharpen and brighten with realization. He lays back down and holds out his arm, but she makes sure to squeeze his hand first, before pushing the needle beneath his skin.

Oblivion, mercifully, comes quickly. 

* * *

One of Rajan's loose-lipped business partners lets Kala confirm it quietly several days later to Sun. A drift carrier's ship going overdue at port isn't unheard of, but then there's the -  _"_ the bodies", the man whispers salaciously to their company. She felt sick to her stomach, she confesses in the distant cold of Sun's cell. Persephone's traffic is a buzz below them. 

"I still do. I couldn't even listen to most of it," her hands lay on top of each other like fallen leaves. "But I'm sure it was them."

"How do you know, then?" Sun asks. 

"Makes sense," Nomi interjects. "He works in that region, has some under-the-table contacts according to the latest calls there."

"And the fuel it would have taken for the Reavers to find them..." Capheus says, grimacing from his bed, his hand on his stomach. 

"It was them."

Kala feels a little wash of guilt as she turns to find Riley on that small, lonely moon. The other woman has the same vaguely sick look on her face as the others, but it's almost visibly pushed aside as she walks to join them in Persephone. Lito pulls her to his chest and kisses her temple as they make room. 

"Will knew?" 

Riley shakes her head in response.

Will is coming in and out of consciousness, his awareness tugging at them. 

Kala pulls Lito into her apartment, smiling nervously at a passing pair of partygoers.

"Mr. Anand," she whispers out of habit, turning Lito's attention to the man on question, on his fourth drink and grinning at the shock his story brings. "Please, get him to stop." 

Riley leans against her, letting out her breath in relief as Lito brings the most charming smile to her face, sweeping Rajan up as he intercepts the other man. Her relief is palpable even as Kala watches how she settles in next to the stirring Will, offering him a bottle of water as he wakes up. 

His eyes are clear and aware, and Capheus wonders briefly if they're lucky enough for the Reaver to have been killed, and Wolfgang recognizes the grim amusement coming from Will better than anyone. 

"No such luck yet," Will says, his voice raw from disuse. "But we're OK for now."

* * *

Will thinks, in these moments of lucidity, when the Reaver must be doing -  _whatever the fuck they do when they're not attacking_ Wolfgang puts it succinctly - that they can use his connection to their advantage. Nomi won't have to dig into Alliance systems and risk bringing them down on her head. The Reaver knows where Miranda is - more than what Jonas was willing to tell Will - and that's valuable information if they're ever going to have a fighting chance. 

It's technically true, but Lito knows a lie when he hears one. 

 


End file.
